1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training devices for learning to fly remote control model airplanes. More particularly, the invention concerns a training apparatus for learning to fly a remote control model helicopter without damaging the model.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Remote control model airplanes have become very popular in recent years. These models typically have an onboard engine, a flight control system simulating the control system of a full-scale airplane and electromechanical devices for operating the flight control system in response to signals from an onboard receiver. Signals are transmitted from the ground by a transmitter operated by the flyer. Remote control model helicopters are typically constructed in the manner described, but are usually more complex and substantially more difficult to fly. The remote control model helicopter can cost as much as several hundred dollars and can be severely damaged, even by a single crash. This can be most frustrating to the flyer because the flying time prior to the crash may only be a few minutes in duration.
The training apparatus of the present invention gives the user many hours of damage free flying time and pleasure while learning to master the skills necessary to safely fly the model in free flight. Because of the unique design of the training apparatus, even the novice operator can "fly" the model without damaging it. The training apparatus permits the user to "fly" the model helicopter backwards, forwards, sideways and up and down. The model can be made to takeoff and land, to hover and to fly in a large diameter circle at heights of several feet.
A novel feature of the training apparatus is a lifting mechanism which elevates the flying stand in a manner to neutralize its weight so that during flight the model helicopter is effectively lifting only its own weight. This feature adds even more realism to the practice flying and does not strain the helicopter. A shock absorbing, spring loaded castor is provided on the flying stand to support the apparatus during the takeoff and landing operations and to cushion excessive landing shock upon landing.
The training apparatus accepts model helicopters of various sizes and the model need not be modified in any way for use with the apparatus. For ease of storage and transport the training apparatus easily disassembles.
The design of the training apparatus is such that, during training, free flight of the model is closely simulated thereby enabling the trainee to develop the necessary eye-hand coordination and flight control skills to safely fly the model under free flight conditions. Costly crashes are thereby avoided and substantially greater pleasure is derived by the operator of the model.